Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-1762544-20160106081216/@comment-26124828-20160131182751
Nindroid24 napisał(a): Ja mam nadzieję że to właśnie sprawka mrocznego władcy że to on w imię ciemności zjednoczy wszystkich złoczyńców i razem z nimi będzie próbował ponownie zająć ninjago a może nawet wszystkie krainy.na 80% wiemy co będzie do kolekcjonowania w następnym roku teraz mamy ostrza dżina a potem każdy będzie miał taką broń jaka była do kolekcji w danym sezonie np cryptor techno ostrze albo kozu miecz żywioły.Zastanawia mnie jedynie co będą miały szkielety czyżby replikę jakiejś złotej broni? Mam również kilka zastrzeżen do plakatu mianowicie szkielety myślałem że są już zniszczone przecież jak morro i lloyd byli w podziemiach było tam pusto zresztą szkielety i tak zginęły podczas bitwy z armią pythora przeżyli tylko generałowie ale oni są w kryptarium no a Samukai zniknął.Pythor przecież on stałsię dobry więc znowu chce knuć chyba że rzeczywiście wróci overlord pythor bardzo go lubił więc może jako fanatyk znowu stanie się zły.Kozu bardzo dziwnie wygląda ale nareszcie wyjaśni się sprawa co z nim i kamienną armią stało się po finałowej walce bo jak dotąd ciągle nie wiadomo.Cryptor on zginął w lodowym wybuchu być może ktoś go odbudował itak raczej będzie.Chen skoro chen i clouse powrócili z przeklętej krainy to chyba oczywista wskazówka od twórców że również Garmadon powórci bardzo się cieszę długo na to czekałem.No i największa niespodzianka duchó będzie reprezentował sensei Yang? Przecież on raczej nie był zły a po za tym głównym wrogiem był Morro więc to on powinien być.Tak wiem on na koniec sezonu stał się dobry ale zawsze chciałem zobaczyć Morro u boku overlorda to by było epickie.No ale tak jak mówię skoro Morro się nawrócił to chociaż ghoultara albo łucznika dusz a nie Senseia Yanga tym bardziej że on nie miał dużej roli w tamtym sezonie.A teraz coś co mnie najbardziej boli są wszyscy złoczyńcy po za jednym tym najlepszym tym z którym nikt może poza overlordem nie może się równać jest to postać której nie podskoczy nawet Morro mianowicie mowa o Nadakhan.On w tym sezonie jest tak potężny każdego nie tylko Ninja gnoi jak chce i jego miałoby zabraknąć? Nie ma mowy.A skoro jesteśmy w temacie to ciekawy co by było gdyby nadakhan pojawił się w reaktywacji albo na wyspie ciemności czy pomógłby władcy? albo na turnieju żywiołów tam nie byłoby na niego mocnych nie tylko że by każdego pokonał to chena i całą jego armię zmiażdżył by.No i Morro w ostatnim odcinku opętania mówił mnie nikt nie jest w stanie pokonać po części racja był świetny ale jakby tak trafił na nadakhana to już nie było by tak łatwo przegrałby z pewnością.No ale sezon fajnie się zapowiada ciekawe tylko kto ich wszystkich przywróci do życia i zjednoczy mam nadzieję że władca a jeśli nie on to kto? Mieliśmy już pożeracza overlorda 2 razy znakomitość czyżby teraz w razie gdyby to jednak nie overlord miał się pojawić kolejny Super Boss którego pokona zapewne Cole? No i kluczowe pytanie czemu cryptor i kozu nie pojawiają się w zestawach? 1. Tyle że jedyne duchy które nie zostały zniszczone to właśnie Sensei Yang i jego uczniowie. Morro, Ghoultar czy Łucznik Dusz zostali definitywnie zniszczeni, więc gdyby się pojawili w nowym sezonie Ninjago miałoby już tyle luk fabularnych, że aż trudno by to było ogarnąć. 2. Po ostatnim odcinku 7 sezonu wiemy również dlaczego nie pojawi się Nadakhan. Bo on jest w dzbanku "Teapot of Tyrahn" wywiezionym gdzieś. 3. Mroczny Władca... dlaczego niby w takim razie miałoby go nie być na plakacie? Wątpię, żeby on się pojawił. W końcu główny wróg w 7 sezonie - Nadakhan - był pokazany już na pierwszym plakacie. 4. Co do Pythora, to nie wiem co myśleć. Pythor to mój ulubiony wróg, więc może powinienem się cieszyć, że znowu stanie się zły, ale nie jestem pewien. 5. Bez przesady - Nadakhan to nie taka znów potęga. Wiem że oprócz Mrocznego Władcy prawdopodobnie jest najpotężniejszym złoczyńcą, ale podczas walki z Morro myślę, że trafiłby swój na swego i walka trwałaby bardzo długo (tu porównanie, tak samo jak walka Magiki z Superkwękiem - jak ktoś czyta Kaczora Donalda to wie o co chodzi ;) ).